The visitor
by TheCharminglyEvil
Summary: The arrangement gives David what he wants. *Sequel to What a lovely secret*


At least the gender of our secret person is revealed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Finally, I thought you had misunderstood me when I said I had only one hour," David tells his visitor. This arrangement is a good thing, one more hole to fuck, one more mouth to suck him off, but it is also a great distraction. "Come over here," he commands and the visitor gets closer to his desk. "On your knees, you know what to do," the Sheriff relaxes in his chair, expecting the visitor to do some magic.<p>

"I'm not kneeling before you," the visitor protests, taking a step back towards the door.

"Need I remind you why you are in this position? I suppose a lot is at stake for you and I'm sure you don't wanna lose the little things you got to have in this land," David says with a fake politeness in his voice. "Besides, my card is too important and if I play it right, you will be pushed over that town line without mercy. And I will do it with pleasure," David smirks devilishly and adds, "Now, kneel, I don't have all the time in the world."

The visitor's temper flares, David can tell, but the sagged shoulders make him smile. Defeat for one, victory for himself. "Now, do your job."

The visitor fumbles with the belt, unbuckles it and pulls the zipper of the tight pants down, revealing a half-hard cock eagerly waiting to get sucked.

"I hate you for making me do this," he says, cheeks red, deadly eyes locked on David's.

"It's not my fault that you're here about to use that mouth of yours on me. You are the one lying, so I suggest you stop whining, it does not fit you," the Sheriff says. The visitor mumbles something David can't understand, but any threats are useless at this point. Both are too deep into this arrangement, and quite frankly he doesn't give a damn about what he thinks.

The Sheriff keeps looking at his visitor, a mocking tone of support drips off his voice when he tells he's helping him. The visitor decides to stop trying to resist, after all there is no way out of this mess. Then the visitor licks the Sheriff's shaft from base to tip, earning a deep moan from the man.

The visitor sucks the head only at first, hollowing his cheeks while stroking the Sheriff's cock, light ministrations, lazy and slow. David feels his cock growing harder inside the man's mouth and sighs, content and ready to dump some hot come over that pretty face.

David looks down and sees his companion sucking the tip only, going down a little more with each suck. Soon the visitor is swallowing the whole length of David's fat cock; its head hitting the back of his throat. David's hand flies to the visitor's head, fisting his hand in the messy brown hair, forcing the head down, gagging him so hard that the Sheriff sees tears welling up in the cock sucker's eyes.

David orders and he pushes David's pants off the rest of the way down and throws it under the desk. The visitor settles between David's legs more comfortably, resuming his job. The prince's cock is rock hard, his hand occasionally reaching for his companion's head to force it down his shaft. The pleasure of having his cock buried deep down that particular throat taking over his senses. He wishes he could fuck the man's tight ass, but he is running out of time.

Then the Sheriff gasps loudly, taken by surprise when the visitor takes him all the way down, deep throating his cock and licking his balls repeatedly; David stares down and sees a small smile at the visitor's face.

The visitor grips David's cock between thin lips and goes up, slowly sucking him, then down at the same manner, feeling the veins of the Sherriff's cock, making it difficult to contain his own arousal. David has his eyes closed when he hears the visitor release his cock with a soft pop, the free hand grasping him instantly and stroking him steadily, but not too fast. The next moment his balls are inside the warmth of the visitor's mouth, sucking each at a time before swallowing both David's ball into his mouth. Yet again, the prince hears a pop sound and the cool air around his balls makes him shiver, the visitor chuckling while stroking the Sheriff's cock.

Since the first time, David thought the visitor was an eager slut, hungry for cock, he just didn't know about it; that's why there is a pleasant smile on David's face when he feels his companion reach for his cock again, swallowing him completely, and a strangled moan leaving the Sheriff's mouth.

"You've been practicing," David gasps, his head lolling back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Are you complaining, because if you are I can stop," the visitor says, hot breath over the tip of David's cock.

"I'm not complaining, and shut up," David stands and grabs the visitor's head in his hands, "You better relax that jaw of yours, I'm fucking your mouth," and he shoves his cock inside his companion's mouth, fucking it with hard, deep thrusts, gagging and making him swallow his entire cock again.

Spit is running down the visitor's chin and David keeps fucking and fucking, the head of his cock reaching deep down the visitor's throat, making the Sheriff moan with each thrusts. The visitor cups David's balls and massages them gently, squeezing and pulling until David feels his orgasm rising, getting closer and closer, his moans echoing through the walls of the station.

"Look at me," David says and the visitor obeys without question. Light eyes staring back at David's green ones. There's eagerness in the man's face when the Sheriff pulls his cock out of his mouth just in time to come all over his companion's face, a guttural moan leaving the prince's lips.

"Stay there," David orders after emptying himself all over the visitor's face; he reaches for his phone and takes a few pictures of his face covered in come. "I know someone who'll love to see these," the man says, a devilish smirk on his face.

"To whom are you sending these?" the visitor asks curiously.

"It's none of your business," David dismisses his companion. "Go clean yourself and leave. Wait for my next call so I can have real fun next time." The visitor is already looking forward to the next time when David adds, "And by the way, our arrangement is closing to an end," he says and goes to his private bathroom when his phone rings. It's Snow complaining that he's too late for the meeting.

"Close the fucking door, don't let it open like the last time," he orders to the visitor, who's still with a face full of come.

He closes the door, but only after taking every drop of David's come into his mouth. He thinks that this should be a shame, after all this is supposed to be a disgusting arrangement, but now there's joy when his phone rings. He understands that acceptance makes life easier, especially when you realize how much of a whore you are.

* * *

><p>So, now we know it's a man, but who is he? Cast your votes, please?<p> 


End file.
